ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Heqet
Testimonials *Easy solo with 99BST/49DNC. Used GooeyGerard. Had MC/DG/VV atmas. Just stood back and let Gooey tank Heqet and about six Squibs. Pulled it close to the south edge (before reaching the Apkullus). Pulled Squib one by one while Gooey took care of NM. No issues and pet never went below 30% health. --Faeryl (talk) 22:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) * Risky solo as MNK/WAR. I had only a dusty elixer, and it was mostly a race to kill it before it killed me. Just simply spammed Victory Smite whenever I had 100 tp. The adds killed me after the NM died, of course. --Asagii53 21:40, November 12, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo as 95 SMN/RDM. Used Vicissitude, Mounted Champion, and Ambition Atmas. Used Leviathan and didn't even need to resummon. Just use Spinning Dive and throw in Spring Water when necessary. --IslingtonTheTaru 15:45, October 3, 2011 (UTC) *At level 90, this is a pretty easy kill for any evasion job, as long as they have sufficient healing/support. Soloable if the job can heal itself (Personally done so on PUP and on DNC.) Spells are overall pretty weak, Waterga IV and Waterja are the only ones to watch for. It's also not very accurate, but it swings a lot. *Very easy duo RDM/NIN and BLM/RDM. Takes about 50minutes. Both get HP/MP pots and kite around Akpullas. Whoever pulls runs to conflux 00 and other lands gravity and holds till gets back. Keep barwater and Stoneskin up. When he lands Waterja or Waterga IV have RDM ready to cure quick. I only cast thunder IV, Aspir II and ES Burst II. Grav wears off quicker as the fight continues but a BLM and a RDM with capped skill and average equipment can bind and grav easily. You will not need movement speed for this guy as gravity will keep him out of range easily. --Brunwulf 16:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Brunwulf *Very easy nm to kill if you have mages posted on top of hill have a Thf sac pull it over to the hill very easy keep barwatera up on PLD. * Killed it with Thf, Blu, Whm and Rdm quite easy fight. Thief died @ 1% because of silence. Blu and Thf keep bouncing hate and skillchain. All lvl 85. *Kill with a whm, pld, rng. I was the rng/sam, I tanked it dealing as much dmg as I could. I used temp items from resistance credits. The PLD covered me a couple of times. The whm used the martello near by to recover mp. The fight lasted around 5mins. It tends to spam magic spells. WHM and PLD had to cure me constantly. Very intense and fun fight. I got a Aeolus Arrow. *Have seen parties of Beastmasters and Summoners fighting this thing. Apart from the initial pull, it looked easy enough. -- Orubicon 09:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *Easy fight with manaburn setup. One person aggros the NM and links the surrounding lesser frogs, despawning them by using 00 or by running far enough away. Gravity and nuke, very simple. Has -50% MDT. *MNK/NIN + RDM/whatever duos with ease, goes crazy with spell spamming (coupled with potent fast cast makes it dangerous) at times so MNK should have echoes to remove own Silence if RDM finds himself preoccupied with cure spamming. Paralyze is VERY potent on this NM (with a proper potency set). Be sure to dispel m.atk buff. --Lithical 02:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed on dnc85/nin. I was scared and used full eva gear. *Easy duo for SCH85/NIN42 and BLU85/NIN42. SCH used enhanced speed to deagro the linking Squibs and Athamas. BLU tagged the NM with Regurgitation and slapped gravity on it with Magnetite Cloud. From there, SCH and BLU took turns kiting and swapping hate with nukes and DoTs (BLU running in to use Disseverment and Quadratic Continuum), with the BLU re-Binding and reapplying gravity as it wore (Caution: Beware of using Magnetite Cloud around non-aggressive monsters as you might catch them in its AoE). SCH was extremely helpful with Helix/Nuke damage and Erase, as Addle will completely mess up this bind/grav strat if hate is on the BLU. Magic Defense Bonus,Shell IV, Magic Barrier and Saline Coat went a long way in mitigating Water spell damage and Water Bomb. SCH could most likely solo this NM, but BLU takes magic damage much more gracefully due to the aforementioned buffs and adds some nice physical damage into the mix. Atma of Ambition and Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity used on BLU. Dropped Key Item, DRK Legs and Aeolus Arrow. Happy hunting. --Eremes 19:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) *Soloable by MNK/WAR with Fanatic's Drink, Stalwart's Tonic, Champion's Tonic and Hundred Fists (Potions for survival). The MNK I saw do this actually died with it at 1%, but didn't flee-pull it to depop adds, would have won easily if he had.--Aliekber 05:06, October 21, 2010 (UTC) *Duoed NIN/RDM & BRD/WHM (85). Keep Water carol up to keep up with the heal. Just be sure to keep the NIN over ~1k hp in case of Waterga IV and you will be fine. --Psychopat November 19, 2010 *Real easy duo by kinda gimp SAM (me) and a skilled RDM. As long as he keeps debuffs up and is fast on Silenas after Water Bomb you should have 0 to no trouble at all. Antaress 12:23, December 4, 2010 (UTC) *'Moderately easy solo twice, as 90RDM/45DNC.' Straight up melee tanked. No kiting. 1st time pulled to Martello by Conflux #00, 2nd time fought in area in water between frogs and crabs. Used /DNC primarily for Healing Waltz because Heqet will Silence you multiple times throughout the fight. Healing Waltz also helped considerably because Heqet also casts Idle frequently(or at least did against me both times). Kept up defenses at all times if possible, (Barwater, Phalanx, Stoneskin, Blink, Aquaveil, Shock Spikes) Used 3 atmas, Voracious Violet, Minnikin Monstrosity, and Vicissitude. Tried to keep enfeebles up on him at all times (Slow2, Para2, Bio3, Addle, para2 and addle are very valuable for this fight!) Fight can get tricky. 1st attempt he went into chainspell mode @5% health and was spamming waterga4, waterja and his JA that Silences you. If you keep up defenses and keep your health up to at least yellow its not too brutal. No luck on triggering his yellow !! either time. Got 1 DRG seal each time. Fight time averaged out to be about 29 mins(using tp conservatively, because hadn't attempted before this night) -Catabolic(Siren) *Easy 2box - 90MNK/45NIN (random HP atma, Mounted Champ, Apocalypse - any atma combo should work as long as you have plenty of HP) 85WHM/33BLM (indeed gimp - Minikin and random MP atma) *WHM- Keep Barwater, pro/shell, haste/regen3or4 up. Stayed around 20' for saftey used Cure3 frequently, cure 5 or cure 6 after nukes. Used Auspice to keep TP use to a minimum. *MNK -Used Counterstance, and Perfect counter before each ut:ichi. Opened with Focus and Impetus. Used Ascetic's Fury. No meds no 2hour. Key is the pull. I have 12% movement from gear that I used to run toward conflux 00 or 1 if the squibs don't de-aggro. Sometimes they don't and I would use flux 1 back to 00, then run towards 1 to grab Heqet. --Jackryan11 04:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'd 90NIN/45DNC - Haste Samba, used evasion setup (O-hat, SH, Boxer's, Unger Boomerang, Seiryu's Kote, etc.), Razed Ruins/Gnarled Horn/Cloak and Dagger. Pretty straight forward. No temps, etc. were needed. Occasionally you will get unlucky and get nuked down pretty hard, but I never had much of a problem with him. Good luck. *Solo as 90NIN/45DNC, but had to use temp items since it went crazy at low HP and kept nuking me. My TP couldn't keep up with the frequency it was using the AoE silence bomb and waterga spells near the end. RR, AA, SS *Easily solo'd by well-geared 90 RDM/WHM. Did not kite, used MM, Beyond, Ultimate and just nuked and rebuffed. Hits do >100-200+ crits. Used Lucid Ether I, Lucid Ether II, Lucid Potion I, Dusty Elixir and Ascetic's tonic all to speed up fight - could have easily just taken longer to wait for refresh. Also used convert once but was only because of impatience. Would not recommend trying to find red !! (lol). --Froggis 20:39, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *Easily solo'd by BST/NIN using Fatso Fargann. RR/DG/MC Atma. Heqet is both blunt dmg and water dmg, which Fatso resists. Pet didn't go below 75% hp. Dragged Squibs off pet 1 by 1 after pull. --Tebryn 09:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Category I don't know how it's done but almost all the Abyssea NMs have category Abyssea. Can someone add this please.